


New York, New York

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, POV Outsider, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主库萨。隐亚普。熊仔POV。<br/>某个杀手组织AU系列文的引子篇。<br/>作者已放弃治疗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

*

阿列克谢并不太喜欢纽约。这里环境嘈杂，空气也不太好，再加上还无时无刻不在堵车。但从另一个方面来看，纽约却的确适合像他——像 _他们_ ——这样的人。这个城市的居民早已习惯一切肤色和语言的三教九流，并且能对五花八门的突发事件做到见惯不惊。在这里，他只需要最少的伪装，就能获得最大限度的自由。

比如现在，他拎着某个一看就很夸张的黑皮箱子走进了这栋位处中央公园边缘的高级公寓大楼，西装笔挺的守卫人员却对此眼皮子都没有眨一下。阿列克谢很确定这个人是第一次见到他：他上一次到这里来还是四个月前，而当时的守卫并不是眼前的这个家伙——除非他现在穿了内增高又去削了颧骨。一个好的职业杀手总是会记住这些细节。

阿列克谢向对方点了点头算是打招呼，然后进了电梯按下第二十一楼的圆钮。

21D室的门是关着的，但如果仔细听似乎是有什么电视的声音。他举起右手想要敲门，却犹豫了一下又把手揣回了西装里。

“沙夏？”他斜靠在墙上叫了一声。“伊利亚？”

电视的声音停了下来。

“是我。阿廖沙。”

他的手机震动了一下。他低头一看，某个头像是条龙的家伙发来了一条短信。

_***唱首“卡林卡”就让你进来。***_

阿列克谢的脸一瞬间掠过了好几种表情。

“沙夏，真的是我！你下次让热尼亚唱去！”

门“吱”地一声开了条缝。沙夏那双温和的棕色眼睛在缝隙之间满是笑意。

“可是阿廖沙，如果唱歌的人是热尼亚，我会被邻居投诉的。”

“我能祈祷警察会真的来抓了他吗？” 他环视四周一圈，推开门进了屋。

*

黑箱子里是什么东西呢？对此沙夏没有问，阿列克谢自己也无法回答。“这是泰西娅要我拿给你们保存的。”他只说了这么一句，就把箱子交给了沙夏。对方点了点头，转身把东西提入了另一个房间。阿列克谢独自站在客厅的中间，面对着那个熟悉的电视大屏幕。那上面的游戏是《决胜时刻》，不过他不确定是哪个版本。

“伊利亚不在吗？”他的另一个哥哥虽然没有沙夏这么热情，但也不至于把他晾到现在还不出来看一眼。

“不在，”沙夏又笑嘻嘻地出现了，这次给了他一个深深的拥抱。“他去阿拉斯加了。”

“阿拉斯加？”他重复了一次，心想没听说最近有那一块的单子。不过有的工作是前前后后都需要一些跑腿活的，否则他也不会出现在伊利亚和沙夏的地盘上。

沙夏又坐到了电视面前。“嗯，阿拉斯加——阿廖沙，来陪我打游戏吧！咱们可以边打边聊。”

“呃好的——等下。”

阿列克谢转身到厨房里拉开冰箱，不出意外地发现里面几乎全是空的。沙夏的烹饪水平差不多局限于用微波炉烧水，所以当伊利亚不在家时这地方就完全没人做饭。好吧，他来蹭一顿波兰饺子的打算看起来是要落空了，不过在蔬菜架上起码还有一大瓶酸黄瓜。他挑了一根出来叼在嘴里，到沙夏身边坐下。

“哎，你这酸黄瓜是哪里来的？”完全没有主人自觉的沙夏仍然盯着屏幕问了一句，而阿列克谢差点没被噎到。

“你。家。冰。箱。里。”他好不容易吞下了口中的食物，开始找游戏遥控器。

”喔是吗？我都不知道。去给我拿一根吧阿廖沙。”

他还能说什么呢？他把整个罐子都带到了电视机前，又拿叉子戳了一根酸黄瓜递到沙夏手里，同时在心中短暂地思考了一下平时沙夏哥是否也是这么使唤伊利亚的。好吧，那种镜头太不对劲了，还是不要想比较好。

*

他们聊了工作上的事情——如果关于总部人员的八卦也能算工作上的事情的话。伊利亚和沙夏很少回总部，所以每次哥们碰头沙夏总是爱听关于那群人的消息，特别如果是关于他们的“妈妈”泰西娅的就最好了。伊利亚和泰西娅的关系一直有点莫名地僵硬——大概是因为在他们四个人中伊利亚的性格和泰西娅的最像，于是就被挑出来当作了理想来培养。然而两个强硬的性子对撞的结果就是，伊利亚一成人就伙同沙夏跑到了地球的另一端，一年也在莫斯科露不了几次脸。

“……所以奥克珊娜又在发神经了吗？” 沙夏嚼着第三根酸黄瓜，有点含糊不清地问。

想起那个可怕的女人，阿列克谢忍不住翻了个白眼。“那家伙什么时候不在发神经吗？你说，为什么我们所有的技术部人员都是这一号的？”

“一定是因为他们办公室里的咖啡机有问题…………喔伊路西卡，你看谁一声不吭就跑来了。“

听到那个名字，他条件反射般地僵了一下。

”好久不见啊，阿廖沙。“ 

听那声音，伊利亚已经站在了他身后不到两米的距离。再怎么一边吃着酸黄瓜打游戏一边和沙夏聊天，他也没理由听不到一个大活人开门进客厅。这多少令阿列克谢有些懊恼。不过伊利亚的确一向都脚步轻盈得出奇；沙夏曾经说过他就像脚下自带肉垫的猫科动物，等你意识到他在那里的时候已经太迟了。

他放下手中的叉子，转过身给了伊利亚一个拥抱。

“沙夏告诉我你去阿拉斯加了。”

“阿拉斯加？” 他的这个哥哥的脸上出现了难得一见的迷惑神情，不过那也很快就消失了。“没错，我是去的阿拉斯加。”伊利亚指了指他刚才放到桌子上的两个口袋。”我们附近的海鲜店，招牌是阿拉斯加螃蟹。“

沙夏还没等到他瞪过去就已经笑了出来。作为报复，阿列克谢决定留下来蹭一顿海鲜大餐再走，波兰饺子什么的就等等吧。

”螃蟹！我——“

”我没买螃蟹。我买的是三文鱼和鲟鱼。“ 伊利亚接着他的话说了下去。”而且我只买了两个人的份。“

”没关系。上次沙夏和我说过你们家附近有家‘超级棒’的秘鲁馆子。“

”你让沙夏吃一碗没放盐的炖土豆他也会说那‘超级棒’的。“

他迟疑了一下。这话含有夸张成分，但也没那么多。

”不过我也去过那家馆子，而且我不介意再去一次。“ 伊利亚把两袋鱼都放进了冷藏室。”沙夏，你要什么时候走？“

”我想阿廖沙等吃完了差不多也就得跑路了，所以还是等我们把这局游戏打完了再走吧。”

*

四个小时之后，吃得心满意足的阿列克谢一身轻松地坐在了去往巴黎的飞机上。

也许是因为酒精的关系，在飞机起飞不久之后他便开始在睡眠的边缘游走。在半睡半醒之间他做了一个梦——又或者也许只是飘浮上来的记忆碎片。那些画面里面有“妈妈”，有沙夏和伊利亚，还有热尼亚……

他闭着眼睛皱了皱眉。不，他现在不要想起热尼亚。那么就还是沙夏和伊利亚吧。

在十九岁的阿列克谢看来，既然人都入了杀手这一行，那么在高危险工作之外的时间里总该享受一下才对得起自己。回想他从莫斯科搬出来的这一年里，他除了工作就是满欧洲泡酒吧，并且在不远的将来还要泡到亚洲去。相比之下，他的两个哥哥生活得几乎就像苦行僧：沙夏最大的爱好是打游戏，而伊利亚的爱好是看欧洲的文艺电影——如果后者能有“爱好”这种东西的话。他曾经为了躲风头在纽约蹲了一个星期的监，差点就没被无聊死：沙夏拒绝带他去过夜生活，而伊利亚的硬盘上居然连小黄片都没有。

“你们这都是过的什么样的日子啊！” 他那时几乎是气急败坏地质问沙夏，可对方只是微笑着揉了揉他的头发。

“成年人的日子呀，阿廖沙。等你长大就懂了。”

他现在已经成年，但仍然不懂。

阿列克谢不想谈恋爱。他不想每天早上都在同一个人的身边醒来。他不想每天晚上吃同一个人做的饭。他也不想日复一日面对着同一张面孔，听同一个声音说话。他一试想到这种情景就简直要恐慌起来，仿佛一个人高空跳伞跳到一半发现自己的降落伞打不开。

可是沙夏和伊利亚似乎已经这样过了好多年，并且看起来彼此都适应得不错。在沙夏身上这大概并不稀奇——他总是能和谁都相处得很愉快；但伊利亚“狼崽子”的外号却早已在组织内部广泛流传。在伊利亚带着沙夏远走北美之前的那一段时间里，泰西娅的脸色就彻底没好过。

“让他们去吧，”在最后，泰西娅这么对他说。“狼总有一天会归群的。我这里至少还有你和热尼亚。“

_热尼亚。_

阿列克谢睁开了眼睛。从机舱往窗外望去，黑色的夜空万里无云。


End file.
